Chaos Quest
by Silver-the-Umbreon
Summary: On Mobius, Chaos control is triggered. Sending many mobius to the strange world of two moons. Now Ehbe has to find a way to stop the demented project Edbi before they gather all the Chaos emeralds. Could the elves help in her quest? OCs wanted Please R&R!
1. Time and Space

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Elfquest, Sonic, nor the Elfquest scene! But the OCs are original.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Time and Space**

A blue echidna sat in the only chair in the small, dark room, computer in front of him. He looked normal enough, except his eyes. The part of his eyes that were supposed to be white was black; his pupils were ringed crimson red. He was reading the text on the computer quietly. Scrolling down every few minutes.

"2011, May 17, 02:13pm: General Graves dies in an unfortunate car accident.

2011, June 12, 06:34pm: Flash fire starts in Mystic Ruins forest aria, destroying the forest and its residence…" The computer listed. The year was 5943, the events listed hadn't occurred, but that was going to be changed soon. The blue echidna gave a small smile and a "Hm-hm" of a giggled.

"Now, who was there at that time, oh yes, the legendary Sonic was rushing through at that time, wasn't he." He turned to face the camera that hung in the corner of the room, monitoring him. "Of course, Sonic will outrun the fire, but he wont be able to save anyone, will he?" He said to the camera, as if it would nod. "And who will be blamed? Not Sonic, or any of the residence, but none other than the notorious Doctor Robotnik, whose airship just happened to be there at that time." He said with his sly grin before turning back to the screen.

His name was Edbi, or rather, "Project EDBI". He was created by G.U.N. and over the years his purpose has changed. Now he had to proofread G.U.N.s' commands. The list was of events he was going to create; Edbi had many abilities, including the ability to go through time. He was checking their commands, making sure nothing would backfire on them.

He read on until one line caught his attention. "2012, December 21, 12:12pm, Sonic is murdered by unknown assassin." He stopped and ran the event and the events that would fallow through his mind. He then turned to the camera, smiling.

"Sonic, killed on a day when everyone thinks the world is going to end? And, I can assume right after G.U.N. will become the big hero, ah, what a fine way to emphasize your leadership skills." He said. "And with that, G.U.N. will want to commemorate its late hero by making hedgehog clones instead of echidna clones. And, of course, become heroes instead of leaders, honor being the policy instead of complete control. I'd be _very_ different if this event came to pass." He took a pause, waiting for a signal. When none came he sighed and continued. "And without Sonic there, Doctor Robotnik will take total control, at least until I, or maybe my sister, is created, if we're created." His smile grew more devious then it was as he looked into the camera lens.

*****

In the security room of G.U.N., General Vincent was talking to some of the scientists.

"He can't be serious!" General Vincent stated.

"He has a point, Sonic was still a hero at that time. There's very little chance the past G.U.N. would think otherwise." A scientist said.

"Fine. Though I still don't trust him." General Vincent said. He walked over to the monitor showing Edbi and pressed the button that said, "approve".

*****

Back at the small, dark room, Edbi was still staring at the camera, smiling his malevolent smile. A green light appeared on the side of the camera, he gave a small "hm-hm" of a giggle and turned back to the computer.

"Glad you agree." He said.

He right-clicked the event, a list of options appeared. "**Edit, Copy, Cut, Paste Delete**" It listed. He clicked delete. "Are you sure you should delete this important event? **Yes, No**" He clicked yes. "G.U.N. will be informed in the next minute." He giggled a little wile waiting for the computer to move to the next alert. "G.U.N. has allowed you to delete this event. **Okay**" He clicked okay. The event was deleted from the list and he continued reading.

*****

Far away, on the plains where Mystic Ruins once was (before the alien war in 2012) an orange echidna with emerald-green eyes was running as fast as she could. Next to her was purple cat with red eyes; she was riding lazily on a bright-red air-board.

"You know, I don't get why you're trying so hard. I mean this is kind of a loosing battle." The cat said. Her name was Lexi; she was wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of white gloves that ended just below her elbows, black sweat pants, and a pair of red, high-healed boots.

"Your point? We have to stop him before he goes and messes up the time-line even _more_." The echidna replied. Her name was Ehbe, or rather, "Project EHBE". As you can guess, she was also created by G.U.N., though she fought their control and thought what they were doing was wrong. She was wearing a gray tank top, gray shorts, a pair of white gloves that ended just above her wrists, a pair of black sneakers, and had a small necklace with an emerald shard on the end.

"Hey, things aren't that bad." Lexi said.

"G.U.N.'s in control as 'dictator/protector of the world', Edbi keeps on giving them the Chaos and Master emeralds, making them _more_ powerful, and, to top it all off, Edbi kills anyone who opposes G.U.N.!" Ehbe wondered why the passive cat was following her.

"So? We're still alive, and I don't know about you, but I count that as a bonus. And Edbi can kill you as easily as anyone else. Besides, it's not that bad. So what if G.U.N.'s in control? They're easy enough to trick." Lexi argued.

"If you don't care, you could leave." Ehbe growled. The purple cat was getting on her nerves.

"And be vulnerable? Heck no!" She said before sighing. "All I'm saying is that it's a loosing battle."

"So were you and Nixi against Golvar, yet here you stand, without Golvar." Ehbe argued.

Lexi remembered her "twin" Nixi. "That's different, Nixi was practically invincible, and it took her _life_ to stop Golvar!" She remembered Golvar too, the undead dragon that wouldn't stay dead.

"Your point?"

"Golvar was insane, and he didn't hunt you down, he just got his minions to do that."

"So? Edbi is to me as Golvar was to Nixi. I have to stop him, at any cost!" Ehbe said. Lexi groaned.

"_Nixi never wanted to be a hero; Golvar was just in her way."_ Lexi thought, but she knew Ehbe wasn't listening anymore. Lexi remembered her "twin" well enough. They weren't twins, Lexi was five years older than Nixi, but they looked the same, so it was an easy mistake to make. Nixi had the same outfit, and a brown backpack to go with it. She was one for using "junk" in the strangest of ways. Her trademark weapon was a grappling hook gun, it was a grappling hook you aimed and fired at something you wanted to latch onto. She often times made it wrap around an opponent or two and withdraw it to spin them around until they were dizzy. She was also a jewel thief; her favorite things were the Chaos emeralds. Golvar, who was something like a reincarnation of Chaos only much more insane, also tried to get the Chaos emeralds.

"How long before we're there?" Lexi asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I can see the base, so a few more hours tops." Ehbe replied. She was certain that meant Lexi saw things her way.

"What fun we'll have!" Lexi said sarcastically.

*****

Far, **far** away, on abode, Cutter and his tribe walked down the endless tunnel. "_The high ones smile upon us… owooo… owooo…_ Owtch! Skywise! Why do you want strands of everyone's hair?" The young chief asked his friend.

"To braid into a string for the magic stone! That way it will be a good luck talisman for all!" The silver-haired stargazer replied.

"I've never seen you so wrapped up in a thing!" Cutter stated.

"Don't ask me why, Cutter, but this piece of rock is very powerful!" Skywise put the rock on his metallic bracelet and the rock stayed put. "See how it clings like a living thing?"

The greedy troll Picknose grumbled something about elves and valuable things. Cutter turned to him. "Hey, Picky! The big stone we chipped this from – where'd you get it? What's it called?" Cutter asked. Skywise pulled the mysterious stone off his bracelet and examined it more.

"… A lodestone! They say it fell from the sky. It's very old." He replied curtly.

Skywise looked at the lodestone again. _" 'From the sky!' Hmmm…"_ Skywise wondered what else could be from the sky.

* * *

**Author's notes**: Okay first chapter up! I have a somewhat brilliant (or insane) plan of what I'm going to do. Also, OCs accepted and wanted. Mainly mobius, but I can try elves, humans and trolls.

**Petalwing**: _What about we-things!_

**Me**: Ummm… Maybe… I promise nothing, since there are a set number of preservers…

**Petalwing**: _Petalwing like new we-things!_

**Me**: Yeah, yeah. Please review!

**Petalwing**:_ Petalwing give big-things wrap-stuff if do!_


	2. Successfully Stalled

Chapter 2: Successfully Stalled

Edbi was now in the control room, where the chaos and master emeralds were. He had finished reading the list through, so now he had to go back in time to make those events happen. He took a deep breath, as if to inhale the emeralds power.

"You know, General Vincent, this will be the seventh time I've changed history to fit what G.U.N. wants." He said as a mater of factly. _"And once again, half of the commands are undoing things I did last time."_ He thought to himself, he already knew that on the eighth time they'd tell him to stop the forest from burning, but why argue, he liked going back in time.

*****

Ehbe was close. The security was the only thing in her way. "How do we get in?" She asked Lexi in a hushed voice. Lexi did have some experience in sneaking into G.U.N. bases.

"There are two ways. We could sneak in through the ventilation," Lexi whispered.

"That would take too long!" She semi-whispered.

"Or we could smash through with full force. Either way we're counting on luck." She was about to continue when she discovered Ehbe was already at the door of the base, taking her chances. Lexi sighed. "But one way we have the element of surprise…"

Ehbe was smashing through the robots that got in her way. Green-glowing spikes appeared on her fists and her arms, piercing any robot that she came in contact with. She started panting, her stamina low from running. She grabbed two SWAT bots by the "shoulders" and did a headstand, using the robot's "shoulders" to hold her up. Sparks flew out of the SWAT bots and covered her body in electricity, she absorbed it right out of the two bots, they fell, and she was back to full power. She started fighting with her "arm-blades" again within seconds.

Lexi sighed. Ehbe had one thing in common with Nixi, they were both impatient. "Wait for me!" She ran over to catch up with her very powerful "friend".

They found there way to the control room within minutes, alarms and people were screaming and the room flashed red. Edbi leaned against the master emerald and looked at his counterpart, smirk still painted on his face. "Hello, sister dear." He said passively.

Time seemed to slow as the events took place. Edbi started to say "Chaos control" as Ehbe jumped in and touched the red chaos emerald. Lexi ran in and took hold of the blue chaos emerald, there wasn't time to think, just do.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" They all said at once. A white flash enveloped them, the base, the plains, and it just seemed to keep on going. Then, as soon as it had started, it was over. The base still stood, same place it had ever been, but the control room was empty.

General Vincent looked at the scene. His soldiers were still there, but Edbi, Ehbe, Lexi, and the emeralds were gone without a trace. He cursed.

*****

Ehbe woke up. "Uhg… How long have I been out?" She opened her eyes, only to find a blazing sun, she turned her head away. "Wh-where are we…? Lexi?" Her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked around. Lexi was still out cold. Edbi, on the other hand, was leaning against the rock and staring at her, smiling even now.

"Lexi, as you can see, is still unconscious. She's not very good with chaos energy, the trip hurt her more than you and I." He said. "Congratulations, you have successfully stalled me." Ehbe tried to get up, but as soon as she was on two legs she discovered she was almost completely out of energy. She kneeled down. Using the last bit of energy she had on a fight would be suicide. She looked around a little more; they were in a desert, sand as far as the eye could see, near Edbi was a cave. Nothing to take energy from in miles, she was doomed.

"LIGHT! I SEE LIGHT AHEAD!" A voice shouted from the cave. She gasped.

"Sounds like this planet isn't barren after all." Edbi remarked. "Lexi may even be able to survive." Ehbe got a headache as thoughts of a forest was pushed into her mind.

"Ow." She said.

"And they're even telepathic. Well, if they're hoping for a forest they're going to be quite disappointed."

"This is as far as I go! The light of day is harmful to trolls!" A different, gruffer voice grumbled.

"_Trolls? What is this? Fiery land?"_ Ehbe wondered.

"We elves are night creatures too, but sun doesn't frighten _us_." Another voice said, this one younger and calmer.

Ehbe now looked confused. _"Tolls_ and _elves? For the love of Chaos, where are we?"_ She wondered.

"Cutter! Come on! Come see the new land!" The voice that first spoke said.

"In a moment, friend. Treestump! Guard this crafty one until we make certain old Greymung didn't lie!" The third voice, whom Ehbe guessed was Cutter, commanded.

"Pity you if you've led us astray, mud grubber!" Yet another voice said.

"Sounds like they're coming out, sister dear." Edbi commented.

"Don't call me that." Ehbe growled lowly.

"S-so bright!" Cutter mumbled, they must have been just behind the entrants, she could hear them, but she still didn't see them.

"…Hurts! Can't see!" The first voice said. Ehbe wondered what she could do if they attacked her.

"Wh-where are we…?" Cutter asked.

Edbi was mildly amused, that was the exact phrase she said. _"How amusing this will be."_ He thought. Then the tunnel started to rumble.

"The tunnel! It's collapsing!" Cutter shouted. The elves jumped out, along with wolves. Ehbe was dumbstruck at the sight. The elves were no taller than a teen-aged mobius, or a human child. She almost thought them children until she saw their ears and eyes _those_ definitely were _not_ human. And the fact that the wolves walked on four legs instead of two didn't help either.

Before the elves could put their attention on the "aliens", a golden-haired female elf turned to the cave. "Father!" She exclaimed. There was a groan from the cave entrance.

"_Probably Treestump."_ Ehbe noted.

"Treestump!" A male golden-haired elf shouted. Ehbe was surprised to notice that was Cutter's voice. "What happened?! Where's Picknose?"

"…Don't know…" Treestump mumbled. "He just touched the wall and the stones came down like rain!"

"Those lying trolls had it planed from the start! Picknose knew he could trigger a cave-in any time he chose!" Cutter said.

"But why, Cutter? There was no need for them to do this!" The golden-haired female elf said innocently.

"_There was no need to make a monster like Edbi either, yet here he stands."_ Ehbe thought.

Cutter walked out again. "No need but revenge… For Greymung's injured pride!" He paused. "Only… I didn't think he'd go … so far!"

"_You'd be amazed how far people go for vengeance. I was_ created _for vengeance!"_ Edbi added silently.

"What now, lad…?" Treestump asked. Cutter was quiet.

Edbi pushed himself off the wall. "Now we get introduced." He said. "I'm Edbi." Cutter jumped back, his wolf snarled and got between him and Edbi protectively.

"Well, that killed any chance I had of going unnoticed." Ehbe sighed. _"And the best part is I'll go unconscious in a few moments."_

"Hm-hm. And the one that just spoke is Ehbe." Edbi said calmly. Cutter was still unsure of what to do.

The golden-haired female elf was the first to react. "What are you?" She asked.

"A mobius, from the planet mobius. A mobius echidna, to be exact." He said. "Also, if I wanted to kill you, you'd know." Lexi moaned. "And it seemed your tagalong is waking. Guess that means this place has oxygen. Though under these conditions, neither of you will last long." He told Ehbe, still smiling.

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact I'm about to go unconscious, I'd be fighting you right now." Ehbe said.

"And loosing at that. But think of it this way, at least you stalled me." He smiled. Lexi started to get up, but stopped and grabbed her head.

"Remind me never to help you again." Lexi said before looking around. She stood up and brushed the sand off her pants. "Okay, I give up. Where are we, and who are you guys?" She looked around to see Ehbe down. "And please tell me that you're kneeling for courtesy." Ehbe collapsed. "Great… Just great… I'm dead, aren't I?"

"If by dead you mean vulnerable and useless, then yes, completely." Edbi said.

Cutter finally interjected. "What are you?"

"As I said, mobius. And also, before you ask, a planet is a different world. We're from far away, not close to walking distance from here." Edbi said.

"And I'm Lexi, a mobius cat. And you are?" Lexi said wile digging through Ehbe's backpack.

Cutter put his sword away. "Cutter." He said.

"Ah-ha!" Lexi said before pulling out a taser. She quickly zapped Ehbe on the arm, Ehbe jumped up.

"Ow! That thing doesn't just zap, you know." Ehbe said, rubbing her arm. Lexi pulled the batteries out of it and tossed them to Ehbe.

"You went unconscious, you needed some sort of energy." Lexi said before turning to the elves. "Okay, you're Cutter, and the rest of you are?"

"I'm Dewshine, this is Scouter, Treestump, One-eye, Clearbrook, Redlance, Nightfall, Skywise, Strongbow, Moonshade, Dart, Woodlock, Rainsong, Newstar, Wing, and Pike." The golden-haired female elf said, she pointed to each one; some greeted this more than others. During this time, Ehbe was pulling out batteries, absorbing their electricity, and putting them back in her pack.

Lexi looked around. "Something tells me you guys don't live here, do you?"

"No. We came from the woodlands, humans burned it, and trolls tricked us." Cutter said, his wolf was now by his side.

"Well, it doesn't look like you have anywhere to go, and I can guess we have a lot of explaining to do." Ehbe said, walking forward.

"Can we talk in the cave? It's hot out here." Lexi said. Pike snickered a little and the mood was lightened, if only for now. They walked into what was left of the cave; questions and answers were passed back and forth.

**Authors Notes**: Okay, next chapter will have OCs! So give me some to put up!

Cutter: Why would OC's go in the next chapter, why not this one?

Me: Cause I said so!

Petalwing: Petalwing want big-things give reviews!

Skywise: I'll tell you some of the Abode constellations if you review.


	3. A Prower at Sorrow's End!

**A Prower At Sorrow's End**

After many questions and answers the elves knew what they could of the mobius and vise versa. One interesting fact they learned was that mobius can receive sendings, Ehbe said they gave her head aches and Lexi said it was a lot like when Golvar intruded her mind. Edbi was able to send, he was telepathic. They were now walking through the desert, after discovering Skywise's lodestone pointed in one direction. It was the second night and they were all rather tired. All except Edbi, that is, he was made to last months without food or water, and he soaked up the heat like a plant soaks up water. Ehbe was doing okay, but she was obviously tired and was reserving most of her strength. Lexi, on the other hand, was doing about as well as the wolves. She rode lazily on the air-board, and whined, a lot.

"I really should have done something better with my life." Lexi mumbled, the lack of food made her grouchy.

"No one said you had to come." Ehbe growled, Edbi made her high-strung, and Lexi's whining didn't help.

Cutter, only slightly distracted by the mobius's argument, was worrying for Redlance. He was hurt badly by the humans; Cutter wasn't sure how long he'd last.

"By the wandering stars!" Skywise exclaimed. "Am I imagining things?! Scouter! Get your hawk's eyes up here!" Scouter caught up to Skywise, Skywise pointed ahead. "There--! In the distance! What do you see?" He looked ahead.

"Mountains!" Scouter cried. "MOUNTAINS!!" Looks of hope were exchanged, even Lexi, as unsure as she was, was looking hopeful.

Edbi was walking next to Ehbe, mostly to put his counterpart on edge. "Wouldn't it be amusing if all that was there was rock and mountain?" He murmured. Ehbe gave him a hateful look in response.

"Praise the high ones! We'll see trees again!" Moonshade told Cutter cheerfully. Cutter wasn't so sure.

"Don't be hasty, Moonshade!" Cutter said in response. He turned to his tribe. "Listen, all of you! We've sighted a range of mountains, but they're still a long way off. We've got to make our water last as long as possible!" The tribe answers with silences and Cutter and Skywise lead on. The elves thirst kept them quiet, and Lexi was tired of talking as well. Edbi still strode happily next to the weary echidna, smiling. Ehbe kept her silence to conserve her strength; in case of the battle she planned on happening.

*****

Morning came and they decided to take shelter near a pillar of rock. Ehbe and Lexi welcomed the chance to sit down and rest. Edbi simply leaned against the pillar, still wide-awake. He hadn't slept since he got there, he and Ehbe didn't sleep as much as stay still, they were still conscious of what was going on. Ehbe closed her eyes to fake a dreamless sleep, while Lexi was already dreaming. Edbi looked around.

The elves and wolves were tired, lack of water was the big problem, and he could tell most were just pained to breath. He heard voices from atop the pillar. "…Mountains are beautiful in this light…" It was Skywise's voice.

"_Ah yes, the small chief and his friend went atop to see the setting. The silver-haired one is quite the dreamer. I should show him a star up close some day. He'd like that."_ Edbi thought. He gave a small "hm-hm" of a giggle and listened.

"So near… Yet so _far_!" Skywise said.

"We'll make it. We _have _to!" Cutter replied.

"_You don't _have_ to anything, little elf-chief. If you just ask me, I'd have already found food and water. But be careful what you wish for, it may just come true."_ Edbi thought. He kept his silence, if only because the others wouldn't talk.

*****

By evening they were packing up, Redlance stayed put though, Nightfall stayed with him.

"Redlance…?" Cutter said softly. Redlance looked up at him. "It's time to go."

"No, Cutter…" He said. "You know as well as I… That I must stay here!" Ehbe, unsure of what she could do, watched silently.

"He can't ride, my chief." Nightfall said. "And I _won't_ leave him!"

"Nightfall…" He started weakly. Nightfall stopped him.

"Shh! It's decided!" She said in a loving voice.

Lexi watched the scene play out, _"If I were the one near death,"_ Lexi wondered. _"Would anyone care?"_ She held her tongue, too tired to complain.

"Forgive me!" Cutter said on the verge of tears. "If I had killed that old man when I had the chance none of this would have happened!"

"_Trust me, elf-chief, if you had killed the man then you'd have wished you hadn't. One way or the other you would have lost, time has a tendency to do that."_ Edbi thought. He would have found the scene rather sickening, if he could get ill. But still he smiled.

Redlance held Cutters hand. "We are hunters, Cutter, not murderers! It has always been our way to respect life." He said. "Please…" He started to let go of Cutters hand. "I don't want that to change -- no matter what happens!" They both held on with there hands for a moment before letting go.

Edbi still watched and added comments in his head. _"Hunters, murderers, same thing, different reason, little gentle elf. One way feeds someone, the other does not, and that's the only difference."_ He smiled. _"I don't eat, so I must be a murderer."_

Cutter hugged Redlance and Nightfall for a moment. "I'll come back for both of you soon -- I promise!"

"We'll be here waiting, Cutter… That is my promise!" Nightfall said. Finally, the hug was over and Cutter got up to lead the rest of the tribe.

"Ohhh…" Redlance moaned.

"Hush, beloved…" Nightfall whispered. Cutter left the last skin of water for them and moved on.

"Ayoooah! Wolfriders!" Cutter called. The tribe gathered round. "We face the final trial! When next we rest, it will be in the foothills at Sorrow's End!" He said. He and Skywise took lead, the others fallowed.

Edbi was now walking next to Rainsong, Woodlock and their two children. "I know that no one cares to talk right now, but may I ask a question?" Rainsong gave a look that said to go on. "How long can you survive without water?" They were silent, and gave no answer. "Just curious." He said. _"No one seems fond of thinking of death, but then again, hope is the only thing they have left."_

As they walked on, Rainsong's wolf collapsed, dead. Edbi was near Ehbe again. "Not long, I see." Edbi said.

"What are you talking about?" Ehbe asked. Her voice was dry; she needed water as much as anyone else.

"Earlier, I asked her how long they'd survive without water. They were silent, probably because of thirst." He explained, still smiling. He always smiled. Lexi, during this time, was staring off at the horizon, not seeing or hearing anything, thirst, hunger, and heat getting to her.

Later on Lexi fainted, she fell backwards and her board moved on without her. Ehbe stopped and ran over to her. The others stopped as well.

"Lexi!" Ehbe propped Lexi into a sitting position. "You okay?" She asked, hoping for any response.

"Hm-hm. She'll live, but she can't stand." Edbi said. He was smiling, as always. "You have to remember she isn't one for taking proper care of herself. She doesn't know how much she can take." Edbi had read files from G.U.N. on Lexi. Before he, or Ehbe, was created Lexi spent a lot of time in a place that G.U.N. called "Chaos Zone", it was a place of soul more than body, you didn't need food or water there, and so Lexi got used to waiting years for something, anything, to happen. That's how Lexi has lived long after Nixi died. When she came back she found her limits irritating. "She probably just needs water."

Ehbe looked worried, she didn't like the way Lexi always complained but she didn't want the cat to die. Finally, with a grim look painted on her face she picked up Lexi. Lexi was limp, but still breathing.

"Nnnh… remind me never to do that again…" Lexi said weakly. Even dieing didn't stop her from complaining.

Ehbe carried Lexi the rest of the way. Ehbe wasn't doing well either, but she wouldn't show that weakness. Rainsong and Newstar were strapped onto Woodlock's wolf; Woodlock carried Wing and walked beside them.

*****

Finally, after another wolf was lost and Lexi became quiet, they reached the base of the mountains. There were cacti and other plants the wolfriders never saw before. Edbi was near Cutter and Skywise because Ehbe and Lexi were both past listening. Lexi nearing unconsciousness, Ehbe just fed up with her opposite.

"Well, well. Plants. Where there are plants there is water." Edbi said.

"I don't see any." Cutter said.

"Some plants can last years without water. A rainstorm must come every few years. Flooding the place, of course." Edbi said with a smile.

"We don't have years, we barley have days!" Cutter said frustrated. Her bumped his hand on a cactus. "Ow!" In one swift movement he pulled out his sword and sliced the top of the cactus, all while cursing. Then, in amazement, he looked and saw the cactus and his blade was dripping. "Uh…? It's… wet!" Cutter stated.

Edbi grabbed the top of the cactus, held it like a bowl, and walked over to Lexi; he seemed impervious to pain. Ehbe and Lexi were sitting down, using the mountainside for support. Lexi was sleeping and Ehbe had her eyes closed, but as soon as she heard footsteps coming towards her she opened one eye to look. She saw her smiling opposite holding the cactus top. "If you prick her with that, I swear--" Before she could finish Edbi splashed the water from the plant onto Lexi. Lexi woke; she looked tired, but was conscious.

"Both of you need water, tell me if you want help opening a cactus." Edbi said before walking away. Ehbe, though tired, was able to get up and use her energy-arm-blades to open a couple of cacti.

After a while, everyone was feeling better. "Ha-ha! Leave it to Cutter!" Pike said while giving his wolf the last few drops from a cactus. "He found plants that store their own water!"

Lexi was now conscious and active after gulping down a cactus-full of water. "Now we just need plants that hold their own food." Lexi said. Ehbe rolled her eyes at this.

"Oh please, Lexi." Ehbe said. She also had a cactus-full of water, but her energy was low and she was still tired.

Only moments later Cutter was up again. The others were resting. "Umph" Skywise groaned. "Cutter…! Will you please collapse?!" Skywise said. "You're entitled!"

"Not yet!" Cutter said. "The juice from those sticker plants is not enough for us!" Cutter started up the mountain in search of water and Skywise fallowed.

"All right…" Skywise grumbled. "I suppose you won't sit still 'til you've found a blasted _waterfall_!" Skywise noticed he had sunburn and hissed. He decided that he needed a shirt with a hood.

**Skywise! Up here! Quickly!** Cutter called Skywise mentally. Down bellow, Ehbe flinched from another sharp pain in her head.

Skywise scrambled up the mountain. "What is it?" He asked. "Wha--mrph!" Cutter covered his friends' mouth with his hand.

"Shh!" He hissed. **Look!** He sent.

Skywise looked down and saw a valley filled with the last thing anyone could have guessed. **I… Can't believe it!!** Skywise sent back, a look of amazement washed over him. **Who could've known…? Elves! Just like us!** There were also mobius, but Skywise thought that must be where Edbi, Ehbe and Lexi came from.

**No, not like us, Skywise.** Cutter sent. **They seem more like humans to me! They have no wolves, no tree dens, and they live in the sun as _men_ do. I don't trust them!**

**You don't think they'd help us if we asked?** Skywise asked. **What about the mobius? Maybe they came from here.**

**We're not _going_ to ask!** Cutter sent. He wasn't up for any more tricks. **I learned a hard lesson from the trolls. From now on the wolfriders _take_ what they need **--** **no reason given**!** He sent.

*****

Down in the valley, Edbi lurked. He went in unnoticed and was listening to what was going on. He had discovered there were mobius, and knew that meant the chaos control was widespread.

One he noticed was a female fox (with two tails) that couldn't be older than 11. She was a dusty brown color and her eyes a foggy blue. She was wearing a pail yellow blouse, a matching skirt to go with it and a pair of purple flip-flops. She also had a brown backpack stuffed with something holding chaos energy, though it was no chaos emerald. Though she was _very_ good at hiding it, Edbi still spotted just the slightest glint of mischief in the otherwise innocent eyes.

She was also hiding, but not to patrol like he was. She was trying to watch two elves without there notice. One elf was a female elf with red hair and green eyes; the other was a male with flat black hair and golden eyes.

The female had a vase with what, Edbi could not tell. The male grabbed her shoulders. She giggled a little. "Rayek, please!" She started, pulling away. "You'll make me spill the water!"

"How long will you torment me, Leetah?" The male (Rayek) asked. "I have asked you to be my **lifemate**." He said. Edbi distantly wondered if a lifemate was the equivalent of a wife. It sounded that way, though Edbi was unsure. He'd ask the other elves, the wolfriders, later. Rayek let go of Leetah for a moment. "Any maiden here would say yes!" He said.

Leetah was still calmly smiling. "Then why pursue **me**, my arrogant one?" She asked. Edbi realized that this was a game, for lovers no doubt.

Rayek grabbed her by the waist showing a wanting smile. "Because **you** are the only one worth having!" He stated. Edbi vaguely noticed the fox girl was holding back a giggle. He wondered how often this scene took place, and with how many lines.

"Oh!" Leetah started. "You're holding me too tight!" She said, smiling. Edbi realized the game was lost, and that Leetah was winning. "Let me catch my breath and I'll give you an answer!" Edbi wondered if he was so fool as to do this.

"Very well, then… I release you!" He said, letting go. Edbi could see the hunger in the dark elf's eyes, how fool it was, did he not know the game? Or was he playing his part well? The moment he let go she ran off, laughing. "Wha --?! Leetah!" He said. No, he was fool, but Leetah seemed happy enough, laughing still. The fox girl was also laughing now; it was just another day in the peaceful village. He could deem this place safe enough and tell the others.

Or they could ambush.

At that moment a howl could be heard. Leetah gasped in surprise, jackals don't howl like that! But wolves do. Cutter and his band of wolfriders were here, for a raid. Of course, Edbi expected that and had aptly planned on helping.

Leetah screamed as the wolfriders approached her, other elves jumped out of the way, and the wolfriders themselves were grabbing bread and water. Ehbe was also in the commotion, but was running strait to the fox girl unintentionally. Edbi ran in the commotion and snatched a loaf of bread and a vase of water. Ehbe grabbed the fox girls' pack without too much notice.

In mere moments it was over, they were back up the mountain with water, bread, and Leetah. Cutter was holding her and covering her mouth. Ehbe had yet to notice the pack she grabbed.

"Fallow me, you laggards!" Rayek called, other villagers fallowed but weren't as quick. The fox girl was climbing up quickly, slightly ahead of Rayek. "Fallow for Leetah's sake!" Rayek must truly love her, or at least something of her, if he was so determined.

"That echidna took my backpack!" The fox girl called. Edbi heard, though Ehbe didn't.

Lexi was eating some bread Ehbe had got her. She heard the comment and looked to see Ehbe _did_ have a pack slung over her shoulder. "What's with the pack?" Lexi asked.

Ehbe blinked in surprise to notice the pack. "I must have grabbed it in the rush." She opened it and found chaos drives. This caught Edbi's interest. Red, yellow, green, purple, and even some colors Edbi had never seen in chaos drive before. The fox girl was either the worlds most dedicated chao breeder or a mechanical genius. He wondered if the fox was a Prower, Tails's decedents were known to have high IQ's and a taste for mechanics.

Ehbe pulled out a blue one. "Uuuhm, I'm no chao breeder, and I don't pay attention to what I smash, but I don't think that blue chaos drives exist."

"Nope." Lexi said. She plunged her hand into the bag and pulled out a green chaos drive with purple spots. "And I've _never_ seen a spotted chaos drive. Until now that is." The two were mystified. Ehbe went and absorbed the energy from a green drive and then a red. She didn't want to mess with the others.

**Hmph! They're a pretty soft lot!** Strongbow sent. **I doubt most of 'em will make it up this far!** Rayek was still striding strong, but the others were tiered. The fox disappeared in the rocks, so they couldn't tell if she was close or not.

**Don't much like the look in that first one's eye!** Treestump sent back. **Maybe you better pick 'im off, Strongbow!**

"_I'd worry more about the one you can't see, she's furious. And if she _is_ a Prower, you want to hide. Prower's are smart."_ Edbi thought.

**No! No killing! Not if we can help it!** Cutter sent. At this point Ehbe was holding her head, she didn't like the sending. Lexi was slightly annoyed but was also used to the loudness of a sending.

"We should give back the pack." Lexi whispered to Ehbe. "I don't like what's going on."

Ehbe shook her head slightly, words still ringing in her head. "Uhg. Sure. But I don't know whose it is." Edbi smiled and listened for the fox girl.

"Come on, you weaklings! Climb!!" Rayek shouted. The villagers panted and said something that Edbi couldn't hear. "Then go back to your gardens, dirt diggers --you're no use to me or to Leetah! I'll save her myself!" He was back to climbing while the others stayed there, unable to go further.

The wolfriders hid and were silent. Skywise asked if Leetah could send. Cutter said she would have already, if she could. Edbi was hidden in the shadows in the perfect point where he could see everything. The fox was still hidden and Rayek was listening, hoping for a sound to fallow.

Inside a cave Cutter was having trouble with Leetah. She was biting. Hard. Cutter bit his lip to keep from screaming. Ehbe, feeling better now, was examining the strange chaos drives. Lexi was still eating.

**Skywise… She's biting me!** Cutter sent. Ehbe bit her own lip as the sharp sending cut through.

**Well… Hit her!** Skywise sent back.

Cutter turned his head with a worried look. **I can't do that!**

**So... Tell her if she doesn't behave, you'll do something awful to her!** Skywise sent. Ehbe banged her head against the wall to try and stop the headache. Cutter decided not to send, letting Ehbe get a little piece of mind.

"Ow! Like what?" Cutter whispered.

**Let her wonder!** Skywise, on the other hand, didn't note the echidnas' pain. Ehbe grabbed her head.

"Uh, listen... I'm going to take my hand away... But if you scream -- well... You won't like what will happen to you!" Edbi, just outside, smiled.

"_You don't want to do that, little wolf chief, she'll scream."_ Edbi thought, though decided not to warn him.

Cutter took his hand off. Leetah screamed _loud_.

"Leetah?! Leetah, I'm coming!!" Rayek shouted. The fox girl appeared again, closer. Leetah was screaming and telling Cutter to let her go.

"What now, oh wise one?" Cutter asked with a good dose of sarcasm and a glare.

"Eh... I think we're going to have visitors!" Skywise said.

The wolfriders quickly got ready, Cutter stood in the open still holding Leetah. The wolfriders, Ehbe, and Lexi were hiding behind some rocks. And Edbi was in the shadows, seeing everything. The fox girl slowed to let Rayek catch up, numbers being her only plan on winning.

Soon enough Rayek and the fox girl were up. "Leetah?! Where are you?" Rayek called. The fox stayed quiet. "If you've harmed her, barbarians, I --" Cutter chose that time to speak.

"Calm down, black-hair, she's fine!" Cutter called. Rayek turned around to see him still holding Leetah. "Very strong, in fact!" He said. Leetah was hitting him any way she could.

"Rayek do something!" Leetah screamed, more angrily than anything else.

"Where's my bag?!" The fox asked.

"Release her, land rat, or I'll --"

Pike tapped him on the shoulder with his spear. "No… I don't think so…!" Pike said. Rayek turned around to see he was surrounded. "Boo!" Pike said.

"Jackal!" Rayek spat at Cutter. "Leader of jackals!"

"Where's my backpack?" The fox girl snarled. She was ticked.

Edbi walked out of the shadows, smiling. "With her." He pointed to Ehbe.

Ehbe had a surprised look on her face. The fox walked over, before being stopped by Strongbow. He shot an arrow and barely missed. **Take one more step and you die.** He sent. The fox girl stopped and glared at Ehbe, but didn't dare to move.

"I said calm down, both of you! You're not impressing anyone!" Cutter said.

Pike walked over to the now annoyed Rayek. "Now lets have that pig poker, long-face!" He said, reaching for the spear Rayek was holding.

Rayek turned around as Pike grabbed his spear. "You dare--" Rayek started. He looked into the wolfriders' eyes and Pike stiffened like a wooden doll. The fox girl smiled slightly at the sight. She knew what was happening.

"Whoa! This one can do more than send!" Cutter started. "Pin him down and cover his eyes! He may have other tricks!" The wolfriders were already on him by the time Cutter finished his sentence.

The fox girl, unguarded for only a moment, jumped behind a rock while no one was looking, except Edbi, of course. Ehbe, at this time, was looking for the fox's backpack.

Leetah, suddenly frightened for Rayek, cried out. "Don't let them kill Rayek! P-please! I'll do anything you ask!"

Upon hearing this, a surprised Cutter set Leetah down gently. He looked into her eyes for a long moment. Edbi watched quietly.

During this time the wolfriders were restraining Rayek. Scouter pulled Rayeks' headband over his eyes. "Take your filthy hands off me, you wild dogs!" He shouted. "By the lost dwelling of the high ones, you'll pay for this!"

This caused trouble. "What do you know of the high ones, black-hair?" Cutter asked in a dangerous tone. When Rayek didn't answer he jumped towards him and pulled up the blindfold. "Speak! You dare profane our ancient fathers!?"

Leetah spoke up. "We are all decedents of the high ones, stranger! Can you not see that we are all of one race?"

"I claim no kinship with this vermin!" Rayek shouted.

"Aaaaiieee!!!" A scream came from behind the rocks, where the fox had hid. "What did you do?!"

"Sorry, kid, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Lexi yelled back. Everyone went over to see the commotion. Ehbe was still behind her rock and could see Lexi holding an empty bag.

"Those were for Baya and Neah!" She said in a sad tone.

"What happened?" Leetah asked, climbing over the rock to get to the fox.

The fox pointed at Lexi. "She threw my chaos drives down the mountain. They're probably all broken now." The fox was near tears, obviously upset.

"I dropped them!" Lexi said. "You jumped on me and I was startled. I didn't _mean_ to drop them!"

The fox was rubbing tears away from her eyes. Leetah tried to comfort her. "We'll find more, don't worry." Leetah said softly.

"Ummm, who're Baya and Neah?" Ehbe asked. "Sorry for snatching your pack."

"They're my chao!" She said.

"Chao! Ch-chao!" A different voice called from down the mountain. Surprised, they looked down the mountain to see two, very different looking chao fly up with a bunch of chaos drives. The fox was smiling. The two chao got up in only moments. One was a devil chao, the other an angel chao. "Chao!" The devil chao said, giving the chaos drives to the fox girl.

"Cha-chao!" The angel chao said. The fox hugged the two chao.

Edbi clapped his hands. "Wonderful. Now, may I ask, what is your name?" He asked.

The fox stood up, a chao on each shoulder. "Eevee, Ralna Prower actually, but everyone calls me Eevee." She said. She pointed to the devil chao. "This is Neah," Then she pointed to the angel chao. "And this is Baya. Who are you?"

"Edbi." He said.

Leetah was also standing at this point. "And who are you, pale ones?" She asked politely.

"We are wolfriders from the far away woodlands." Cutter said calmly. "For three days we have journeyed through the burning waste!"

"And for three days I have been hungry!" Lexi cut in; even now she had something to say.

"You lie!" Rayek said to Cutter, pointing his finger for emphasis. "No one can cross the desert and live!"

"Then how did you get here?" Lexi asked. Ehbe lightly hit her on the head. "What?"

"Some things are better left unspoken." Edbi told her.

"There are too many questions to be answered now." Leetah said. "Come down to the village. My father, the Sun-Toucher will know if you are telling the truth. And if you are, we will help you as we can." Leetah started to walk down. Rayek gave Cutter a dark glance before fallowing Leetah.

After Moonshade, Rainsong, Clearbrook, Dewshine, and the children came from their hiding places from the other side of the mountain, the wolfriders fallow Leetah down and assemble in front of a gentle yet commanding figure. Cutter took of his vest.

"Call me Sun-Toucher! I do not see with my eyes, wolfriders, for I gave them up to the almighty daystar many years ago." He said. "But the heart can learn to see more deeply than the eye. Let me look at you now…!" He moved his hands over the wolfriders silently. Then he smiled softly. "I sense great weariness... and hidden sorrow for the loss of all that you have known. Your days have been perilous... yet you have endured them with courage -- and a ferocious will to survive!" Moonshades' wolf gave a small confused "Whuf" As Sun-Toucher went on. "Life, and all that it means, is precious to you -- more so because your number is small." Cutter gasped.

"Redlance and Nightfall!" Cutter exclaimed. "Forgive me, Sun-Toucher, but we had to leave two of us behind in the desert! One was injured -- perhaps dying!" Cutter started to get on his wolf. "I've got to go back for them before it's too late!"

"But you are exhausted, young chieftain, and so is your beast!" Sun-Toucher said.

"No matter!" Cutter said. Skywise helped Cutter put on his fur vest. "If there is a healer among you villagers who dares fallow me -- let him do so now! I'm going!"

Leetah stepped up. "Wait, wolfrider!" She called. "I am a healer."

"Leetah! What are you saying?!" Rayek yelled. "You can't go with him! I forbid it!" Leetah turned and gave him an icy stare.

"You… Forbid?" She questioned. Lexi burst out laughing and Ehbe once again lightly hit her on the head.

Rayek was taken aback; he apologized and suggested to come with her. Once the threesome left Lexi smiled a little.

"Well, someone's a little over protective!" Lexi said.

"Would you please keep your comments to yourself!" Ehbe yelled. While they argued Edbi walked over to Eevee.

"May I ask a question?" He asked politely.

"Sure, what?"

"Are you the only mobius here?"

"No. I don't know the others name's though." She said. She was giving Baya a blue chaos drive.

"Since when are there blue chaos drives?" He asked.

Eevee rolled her eyes. "I thought you were only going to ask _one_ question." She said while giving Neah a blue chaos drive. "Chaos drives are made from animals, you know, feral animals. Well, the small, feral animals on this world have a fifth category. Blue, which I'm sure makes them stronger in some way."

"What about the striped and spotted ones?"

She sighed. "On our world, in order to get a chaos drive you have to put an animal in a science lab and pull the prowess of it. Then you separate the skills into different tubes. There are no science labs here, so the only way to get an animals' prowess into a chaos drive is by touching them with the end of a chaos drive. This takes all except the negative prowess and leaves the animal unharmed." She said. "And so you get more than one skill in a chaos drive, the result being multi-colored."

"Chao, chao!" Baya said happily. "Chao cha-ch-chao chao, cha-ch-cha-ch-chao chao" Baya sung happily. Neah pulled out a bell and shook it to the beat. Eevee was giggling. Edbi walked towards Ehbe, if only to raise her hackles.

"We should find the chaos and master emeralds." Lexi said.

"That wouldn't help. What would we accomplish? Screwing this world? We need to find a way to stop Edbi first." Ehbe replied.

"Why?" Lexi asked. "You're the only one who notices his meddling, the rest of us--"

"Are affected but can't tell because you're trapped in time." Edbi cut in. "You and I are the only ones slightly out of time, just enough to know when I've 'meddled' with something in the past." He told Ehbe.

"It's still wrong." Ehbe said sullenly.

"Define 'wrong'." Edbi said.

"Immoral, corrupt, wicked!" Ehbe listed.

"It also means incorrect, to make a mistake. Anyways, when you think of it, you're the one who wouldn't listen. G.U.N. created you to help, and you went and fought." Edbi added.

"To help _themselves_! I fight for-"

"The side you see right, whether they want it or not. I help who needs it, I do what they tell me, and try to hint of mistakes when I see them." Edbi interrupter.

Ehbe's temper rose. "Those who need help?! G.U.N. doesn't need help!" Edbi explained himself coolly.

"Oh trust me, if there's only one thing I've learned, I've learned those who want power need loyalty the most. If it wasn't for my loyalty G.U.N. would crumble. And you and many others would accuse me of being a backstabber." Edbi said with a smile on his face. "Just like G.U.N. and many others call you a menace because you fight G.U.N.."

The game ended, Edbi the winner. Ehbe was quiet, unsure of what she could say. Lexi was holding a giggle. Edbi walked away, happy for what he achieved.

*****

The next day came, the wolfriders had chosen to sleep in a cave, Lexi whined but still fallowed. Cutter came back with Redlance and Nightfall, Leetah and Rayek not too far behind. The wolfriders swarmed around Redlance. Edbi walked over to see Rayek smiling slightly. Rayek won, though what was unclear.

"I see that the gentle elf is recovering well." Edbi commented to Rayek. Rayek turned around and scowled.

"Yes," He said warily. "Leetah's a great healer." This pricked Edbi's curiosity.

"May I ask, what is a healer?" Edbi asked.

Rayek seemed annoyed by the echidna's ignorance. "A healer is an elf that can heal."

"With what?"

"Magic. What else?" Edbi was slightly confused, but didn't show it.

"Understood. I can see you're getting annoyed." With that Edbi walked away, listening to the wolfriders. They were now gathered around Sun-Toucher.

"Your hardships have caused you to forget what it means to be elves." Sun-Toucher announced. "Come now -- all of you! It is time you were brought before the mother of memory!" Sun-Toucher led the wolfriders, Ehbe, Lexi, and Edbi to the biggest hut in the sun village. It was covered with strange, colorful symbols that conveyed a message of peace and brotherhood. Ehbe felt out of place in the sun village.

"_This is a place for elves, not mobius. This isn't my world, I shouldn't be here."_ She thought to herself. Lexi seemed relaxed enough and Edbi was Edbi, always smiling.

"Enter." Sun-Toucher said, pulling back the curtain. "She is waiting." Cutter went in first. The rest fallowed closely. Inside was a slender figure, seated in a misty pool of light.

It was as if time stopped as the figure spoke. "Welcome, my ragged young visitors!" She called out. "Welcome to Sorrow's End!"

"_A Sorrow's End with Chaos Drives."_ Edbi added silently.

**Authors Notes**: I'm **begging** for reviews, anything, please!

* Means I need this info.

*Species: (Elf, Troll, Human, or Mobius, if mobius, what animal)

*Name:

*Gender:

Age: (This can be years or stage)

*Personality:

*Looks: (What they wear, what color, etc.)

Where they are: (Sorrow's End, Go-backs, Gliders, etc.)

Anything else of importance:

History:

Petalwing: Need review things! Or Petalwing get very vexed!

Me: I really, **really** need a review, anything will do!


End file.
